moonstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Flintlock
Hobbies include: tavern crawls, bare knuckle boxing and late night games of strip-tiddlywinks. Overview Flintlock is the original long range attacker with an impressive threat range. He can be very useful for weakening enemies and is best used as your last activation of the turn to reduce the chance of your opponent healing the damage he inflicts before energy is reassigned in the replenish step. Used in this way he can deny enemie models energy in their next turn as well as softening them up for a melee character to finish off later in the game. Offense Flintlocks offensive power of course lies in his Shoot Musket ability. Assuming you want to shoot again next turn, he will need to shoot and then reload, using up all his energy. But Shoot Musket's X+2 damage combined with its long range, make Flintlock a very solid choice, especially against other Humans, Gnomes, Giants and Trolls where he is most likely to hit reliably. Against faeries you'll have a tough time hitting at all and so you will either need to find a way to up his Arcane Stat (like Quack's Foresight ability) or just leave Flintlock on the sidelines for those games. Flintlock is not too terrible in Melee so if you do get caught bluffing and suffer a jam on your Musket, he can switch up roles and find some half wounded enemies to shank with his dagger. Resilience Flintlock is of a very average toughness with 8 Wds and no real defensive tech to speak of. His best defence is usually to hang back out of enemy threat ranges. Harvesting Always keep an eye out for opportunities to go harvesting with Flinlock. Remeber you win by holding the most stones at the end of the game, not by killing enemies, so it is usually a good idea to forego a turn of shooting with Flintlock at some stage in the game to pick up a stone with him. With 3 energy and no negatives like Weakling or Slow to hold him back he's actually more than capable in the role. Support & Control Flinlocks best support role is in picking off enemy healers, which he is quite capable of doing due to his long threat range and the fact that healers are often soft targets. If you manage to take a healer out early then life will go so much easier for the rest of your troupe when it comes to sticking damage. He does also have the Look Out ability should you be facing enemy Arcane attacker. This is often overlooked and highly situational and most games wont be used at all. But ever so occasionally, being able to make one of your especially significant friendly models nigh-impossible to hit with a -2 or -3 evade stat (use the ability more than once on the same target) can be just what you need (say on turn 4 where you have a vulnerable character that is low on Wds and carrying a couple of moonstones). Tips, Tricks and Troupe Builds When deciding whether to include Flintlock in your troupe selection, keep a close eye on the Evade Stats of the characters your opponent is selecting. If they have a lot of -1 and -2 characters you'll find Flintlock's musket can be a bit disappointing. However if you're seeing juicy targets like Boulder or Fritz being selected then Flintlock will find it much easer to have a big effect on the game. If you do decide to take Flintlock then Quack can be a fantastic additional choice. Quack's Foresight ability can raise Flinlock up to Arcane 5, greatly increasding his effectiveness, and if you're going this route adding Eric for My Hero (+1 extra energy) completes the combo allowing Flintlock to fire twice in one turn with both shots at Arcane Stat 5. This can be a very effective way of picking off enemy healers or critically wounding an strategically important enemies in a late turn assault.